


Thunderstorms

by Beatlegirl1968



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Mature Maylor, Maylor Week, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlegirl1968/pseuds/Beatlegirl1968
Summary: So this is a fun little imagine about two rockers who might enjoy participating in something they probably claim to know little or nothing about - Maylor Fanfiction.  This was inspired by a topic on the Maylor 2019 listing.  I was late to the game but here it is.  Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Thunderstorms

2019

Brian's POV

How do those stories always start? Oh yeah!

'It was a dark and stormy night!'

"How does that look?" I asked Roger as he leaned back in his chair next to me at the desk. He leaned forward to read what I had typed and grimaced at me. I couldn't help but notice he had trimmed his beard today. A marked improvement over last night when it chafed my thighs. His blue eyes danced with derision as he looked over my sentence again.

"Well..that's a bit cliché...don't you think?" he asked me with condescension in his voice. I sighed and hit the backspace button to remove the offensive sentence. I took off my reading glasses to glare at him.

"Alright then....how would you start it?" I asked him curtly. He rolled his eyes and shifted over on his chair wheels to get closer to the keyboard and started typing.

'The rain sounded like a battering ram as it fell hard against the roof'

I read his efforts and had to admit it was an improvement. Not great. But better.

"It's an improvement..." I commented and he got a smug look on his face as he began typing the next sentence.

'And just like the rain, his cock rammed into his lover with a force that mimicked the gale winds outside their home'

My brow furrowed as I read his next line and glanced at him with some disbelief.

"Really Rog? It's the second sentence and they're already going at it?" I commented. He couldn't even wait until the next paragraph?

Roger smirked and kept typing as he focused on the keyboard and the laptop screen. His aged fingers still flowing dexterously in a fluid rhythm as he typed.

"Oh shut it Bri! You know people only read these for the smut! I'm just giving them what they want!" he argued as his fingers moved across the keys.

"Well hang on!" I told him and pulled his fingers away from the keyboard. He huffed at me but complied as I gently moved the cursor to the top of the page and gave the chapter a title.

"I just want to give it a title and save our changes.." I explained as he began bouncing his leg next to mine. I typed the word 'Thunderstorms' and then hit save. I moved back from the keyboard so Roger could resume typing and rested my hand on his thigh. He smiled at me as he resumed typing and starting speaking to me as he typed.

'Brian loved the size of Roger's cock and was completely wrecked from the pounding he was getting tonight'

I gasped at hearing his words and moved to take over the keyboard.

"It's my turn to be on top!" I told him as I attempted to overlay my name with his in the sentence. Roger slapped at my hand and shoved me aside as he kept command of the laptop.

"Fuck off Bri! I'm writing it so I'm on top!" he had a smirk on his face as I playfully tried to wrench the laptop from him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him; locking me against him.

"I'm in charge!" he reminded me and smiled as he kept hold of my arm and tried to type with one hand.

"Now...help me out here....what are some great lines about storms?" he asked me as he became focused on the story again.

I admitted defeat and sighed lightly as I tapped my fingers against my lips and thought about some synonyms. Some phrases. Ha! I remembered one!

"Well...we could go for - thunderbolts and lightening - very very frightening!" I remarked with the beginnings of a bemused grin on my face. Before he could answer the office door opened and Anita popped her head inside the room.

"You staying for dinner Rog?" she asked him politely. Roger gave her his winning smile and nodded.

"I'd love to...thanks Anita." he told her with his usual charm. Her eyes twinkled as she went to close the door.

"Lovely...dinner's at 8!" she announced as the door shut. Roger looked back at me before he resumed typing. He ran his hand over my thigh and squeezed it.

"How many more of these do we have?" he asked me. I picked up my phone and checked Tumblr and counted the remaining days.

"This is for Day 3...so 4 more.." I answered. He sighed and then laughed lightly.

"I guess we better get a move on then...Maylor week has started. We don't want to fall behind."


End file.
